


Sword Holder

by MyChildhoodIdeas



Series: The Chronicles of Heishi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Dark Magic, Demon Powers, Demons, Fantasy, Fire Powers, Gen, Good versus Evil, HIGHLY based on sailor moon, Heroes & Heroines, How Do I Tag, I CAME UP WITH THIS STORY WHEN I WAS 11 AND DECIDED TO WRITE IT THANKS TO QUARANTINE BOREDOM, I don’t even know, Ice Powers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Stockholm Syndrome, Kidnapping, Light Powers, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Manipulation, Music Powers, Nature Magic, Nature powers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Superheroes, Superpowers, Swords, Teamwork, Terminal Illnesses, Villains, Villains to Heroes, magical powers, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChildhoodIdeas/pseuds/MyChildhoodIdeas
Summary: Traumatised by her kidnapping, yet hopeful for an escape, Aimee Walkers discovers that she was never destined to be 'normal'. With the help of Princess Sadashi and Prince Simon of the secret kingdom of Heishi, she escapes the wrath of her abusive ex-boyfriend, Arata, and discovers her new identity: Rose Revolution, the Emblem of Hope, and the Chosen holder of the Sword of Revolution. Now Aimee must find the other awakened Revolution Soldiers and succeed in destroying the Demon Empire. But when she discovers that Arata is their leader, just how easy will it be? Will he turn her into the very thing she is fighting against?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Chronicles of Heishi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734283





	Sword Holder

**Author's Note:**

> as y’all saw, i came up with this story when i was around 11 years old, then abandoned it because i moved on to other things. but quarantine got me bored, so here we are.  
> i’m sorry on behalf of younger me.

“So, they found her?”

“Not exactly, but they know where she is.”

“You mean they haven’t awakened her yet?”

“No. They’re setting off tomorrow to find her, though.”

“Both of them? Why’s that?”

“I’m not sure. They said it would be dangerous and so it’s best for them both to go, but that’s all we know.”

“I see.”

Two young women sat on the rooftop of a high building, staring out into the city illuminated by numerous streetlights and windows which had yet to be covered by curtains. The moon was slowly rising too, which gave out minimal light. Normally, darkness would be somewhat of a nuisance to people, especially if they were trying to get home from work, school or anywhere after a long day. However, for the two girls it was more of an advantage, as it allowed them to stay secluded.

They were both dressed in odd, yet elegant attire. One girl’s outfit mainly consisted of green hues, while the other’s had sparkling silver. Their hair matched the ‘theme’ colours of their outfits.

“Where is she, then?” the girl in silver asked.

“I don’t know, they didn’t say,” the other replied, shaking her head.

“Oh... well, what took it so long for them to find her?” her questions didn’t stop there.

“Apparently there was some sort of dark energy coming from the place where she is, which blocked out her energy,” the girl in green answered. “It’s thanks to Braveheart’s discoveries that she’s finally been located.”

“Braveheart...” the silver girl sighed, turning her face away from her companion and into the distance. The other girl placed her hand onto her shoulder in response.

“I know you miss her, Reflection,” she sighed. “But hopefully with Rose being the last soldier to soon awaken, we can soon start working on finding a way to undo the curse.”

There was a small pause.

“Y’know, you should probably think about returning to Heishi soon. Once Rose’s powers are unlocked, the real battle will begin. And we’ll need all the Revolution Soldiers to work as hard as they can.”

Reflection pushed the other girl’s hand off of her shoulder. “Easy for you to say, Emerald. You didn’t run away from your home because of you goddamn family history,” she gave Emerald a slight glare.

Emerald backed off a bit. “I-I know, but we really need you back. If the Demon Empire destroy Heishi, who knows what’ll happen to the Earth, and the rest of the Universe?”

“Em, it’s been four whole years. I can’t just show up and expect Princess Sadashi and Prince Simon to let me back in, can I?” Reflection protested. 

“I’ve talked it over with them, they want you back. They-“ Emerald tried to explain, but her friend soon interrupted.

“Wait... they know about this? They know you come to see me and keep me updated?!” she stood up, her eyes widening and her brows furrowing.

“Well, yeah, but-“

“I can’t.” With that, Reflection began to walk to the opposite edge of the roof, jumping onto a higher level. “I’m sorry...” she added.

“Reflection, wait!” Emerald stood up and tried to run after her, but she’d already started jumping from building to building.

“REFLECTION!”

•••••

“Are you absolutely certain she’s the right one?” Prince Simon asked the young lady next to him, tension building up inside of him as they approached the balcony of the Grand Castle, the central building of the kingdom of Heishi.

“I’m positive. Besides, Braveheart left plenty of information for us to make use of.” Came the reply of his older sister, Princess Sadashi. “You said yourself that we can trust her.”

“Yeah, I know,” Simon nodded. “I’m just worried... what would happen to the monarchy if something happened to us?” he queried, his speech quickening.  
“Well, you’re next in line after me, then the next would be Braveheart. But if she doesn’t wake up, the Jewel Team will know what to do,” the noble girl reassured her younger brother. “But I highly doubt that’ll happen. We’re siblings, so we have to stick together for as long as possible,” she smiled at him.

“I’ve always admired your bravery, sis,” Simon smiled back at they approached the edge. “Well, let’s go.”

Sadashi nodded, taking hold of her brother’s hand and grabbing on to the gold pendant around her neck, to which Simon mirrored.

“DUO TELEPORTATION!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. if you actually enjoyed it, kudos and comments would be appreciated :)


End file.
